


Our Intense Meeting

by machmeru



Series: Fadeless Beast Inside - Seventeen Meanie [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mind Reading, On the Run, Sex, meanie, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machmeru/pseuds/machmeru
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, a newborn in a run, tried to bite sweet blood's Kim Mingyu's long neck. Without knowing what creature Kim Mingyu was.Kim Mingyu, a tall and handsome tanned man (based on Wonwoo's mind), tried to lose the beast invading Wonwoo but end up wanting more of the beast inside of him.~Machmeru, November 11th 2015~





	Our Intense Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the GazettE 'Beautiful Deformity' album tracks, Fadeless and Inside Beast. But inspiration for this fic is one from their Halloween fanmeeting (obviously >.<) and two from The Triangle song titled 'How Could You'.
> 
> Wrote this originally on my ASF account here https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1043006/  
> But will soon be closed, and only use AO3 as my base.
> 
> Two chapters there, but I made this become one. The incoming will come on part 2 of the series.

=*=

Hunger. Only one thing that was swimming in Wonwoo’s head right now. From the moment he heard noise for the first time after too long living in the woods alone, he knew that the one and only villa in this desolated area had been occupied. Wonwoo was not the type who went hunting everynight, he found it bothersome because it would make him went outside of the woods and to the city where there were more population. This woods seemed good enough for a loner like him, because you could sense this dark aura from the entrance where nobody would dare to get in. Eventhough not too far from the entrance Wonwoo also noticed this huge villa, it was big enough for a whole family to live there, but when Wonwoo checked the house it didn’t have much furniture, the second floor was completely shutted with black curtain. So he just walked pass it and went further into the woods thinking who would be brave enough to build a house in this frightening area.

It turned out to be Wonwoo’s luck that the crazy people who built the villa decided to come out of their safety house to his dangerous arms. Wonwoo started to walk slowly towards the house which was very far if a human did that, but for a vampire like Wonwoo it was like a step away. By the time the sound was clear to him, he could start to smell a familiar scent and alcohol mixing in the air. Wonwoo jumped to a nearest branch so he could see the inside of the house. It was just a bunch of teenanger, Wonwoo thought, maybe some college students that came out to seek for party. He counted as he looked at them one by one, 6 persons, and all of them were boys eventhough he noticed someone had long blonde hair but on second thought Wonwoo decided that it was also a man.

Wonwoo’s stomach grumbled in anger because he couldn’t stand the smell anymore and his hunger started to take a bigger part of his mind. He couldn’t think, his eyes changed its color to deep red and his fangs also start to come out. When he decided to just jump from where he stood to the veranda of the house, someone opened the door and walked out carrying a lighter. A tall boy wore long sleeves white shirt and worn out jeans, stepped out from the veranda to stand under where Wonwoo had been watching all this time and light a cigarette.

Wonwoo didn’t waste time anymore and jumped down the branch then landed silently behind the boy’s back. The boy didn’t aware of Wonwoo’s present yet even when Wonwoo tried to savor the moment by sniffing the boy’s scent more. Sweet, he thought. Someone’s blood never been this sweet since he became a vampire 3 months ago.

Without sound Wonwoo opened his mouth and advancing his head to the boy’s neck, but when his fangs contacting with the latter neck, he felt a hand on his nape and in the blink of an eye Wonwoo was being dragged to the front then landed on his back hard. At time like this even if he was confused he should think fast. Wonwoo tried to get up but then a strong arms held his shoulder to the ground.

“Hey, what’s your name?” the boy asked. Wonwoo looked up only to meet the boy’s eyes who had the same color as him, and it just came to Wonwoo that the boy who looked down at him upside down was also his kind. What a bad luck! Blame his hunger and his lack of power right now. He couldn’t even differentiate vampire’s and human’s blood anymore.

The boy had Wonwoo in a stronger grip when he didn’t answer right away and it made Wonwoo groaned in pain. “I don’t care who you are actually but I’m sure you are younger than me so just answer if you don’t want to be regarded as someone who doesn’t have manner to his elder,” the boy said.

Wonwoo had been totally defeated. He couldn’t move because of the grip and also he was hungry for not being fed his power would be of no use anymore. He sighed and raised his hands in surrender,”okay, I didn’t know that you were also a vampire so I tried to feed from you,” Wonwoo explained, “if I knew I would be fleeing from here earlier.”

“How old are you?” the boy raised his brow as he was asking the question.

“This is my 3rd month,” Wonwoo answered.

The boy let out a cynical laugh, “very young for a brave vampire like you, no doubt you can’t distinguish our scent from human.”

“I’m sorry, but can you release me? You know, because we’re basically the same and I won’t make any harm to any vampire.” Wonwoo pleaded.

“It’s not my decision to make,” the boy answered instead. He released his grip on Wonwoo’s shoulder but then forcefully dragged him by arms towards the house.

Wonwoo was inside the house faster than he thought it made him dizzy. This vampire strenght was really no kidding. He wondered how old was he, because from his face only when this vampire turned it would be around Wonwoo’s age. Wonwoo stripped out from his daze when he realized he was surrounded by 5 other persons in the room.

 “Who is this, Mingyu?” one of them asked. Mingyu, so that was the boy’s name. What a beauty.

“Ask yourself.” Mingyu answered in annoying manner, waking Wonwoo from his daze.

“So who are you, young boy? It’s the first time we see any vampire beside us in this area,” the man that asked earlier asked again with much authority in his voice, it looked that this man was their leader or something, his eyes were red from the beginning but he had that calm personality, Wonwoo thought.

“Jeon Wonwoo,” he answered shortly.

The man talking nodded his eyes in acknoledgement before saying, “I'm Seungcheol and I own this house. It’s been a while since we come to this place so we don’t know that we have a guest until you jumped on the branch, we made Mingyu lure you and you didn’t even know that we are like you.” Seungcheol smirked after that and Wonwoo felt goosebumps all over his body.

“Let me introduce you to our little circle,” Seungcheol began,”this is Jeonghan. You must have known Mingyu. Woozi. Hoshi. And Vernon.”

Wonwoo stood there blankly. Why this vampire gang suddenly introduce themselves to him, he didn’t quite understand, but something told him that they didn’t mean any harm, a sound that suddenly besieging his head. He felt dizzy again. It had been a long time since he was this weak, the last time was when after he woke up from death after his attacker turning him into this creature, because he was in denial that his hunger didn’t like the hunger he felt from when he was a human. He had to deal with the newfound condition harder because at first he didn’t want anyone to know about his existance, he prefer to be alone. It all ruined though when he couldn’t bear his hunger anymore and ended up killing one human. The worst thing was that the city had some kind of agreement for vampire to be allowed to live in the city but if one human get killed then any vampire couldn’t live there anymore. Wonwoo was in a run since then, he didn’t even know what number this city was.

The man who introduced himself as Seungcheol walked towards him slowly and looked at Wonwoo in silence. After some times Seungcheol sighed and melting the tension in the room, “Mingyu, take him to your room, you have some explaining to do,” and left with the other occupants except Mingyu.

“Wait...” Wonwoo called but the others just went back to what they were doing before and Mingyu suddenly on his side.

“Let’s go!” Mingyu held Wonwoo’s arm and led him upstairs. Second floor only consist of 3 doors led to each room and Mingyu took him to the nearest room from the stairs.

The room had a bed. Something that Wonwoo really missed these past months. Really, how this made him truly a beast. Living in a cave, bathing in the river and preying on flesh. This people had it easier than him. Mingyu ordered him to sit on the bed as he leaned on the window pane. Wonwoo thought that Mingyu really was tall. It was also his first time meeting a handsome tanned man. Without realizing Wonwoo kept staring at Mingyu’s figure.

“Please don’t think about me when I'm around, you really should controlling your own mind,” Mingyu sighed and took Wonwoo by surprise of his sentence.

“Did you just read my mind?” Wonwoo asked in bewilderment.

Mingyu sighed louder this time, “listen...” he began, “you are 3 months old but don’t know anything about yourself, do you even know who your attacker is?” Wonwoo shook his head, Mingyu raised a brow at this, “you’ve been alone these past months, uncover your natural instinct by your self, either you really are though or simply ignorance... and stupid.”

Wonwoo stood up in a flash, his beast suddenly came back from hearing the words, “you don’t even know my struggle. I don’t need you or your friends to tell me that my choice was wrong. I’ve been in a life and death situation and survive it all without anyone’s help.” He said in anger.

“You’ve been blinded by the fact that you have turned into a beast and that a beast live far from society and comfort, and that’s where you’re wrong. The first time you turned into a vampire you should seek for your attacker but you didn’t. It meant that your attacker are somehow died, he couldn’t even search for you to be in his wings. You know what? It was our situation too,” Mingyu said calmly, “we were attacked by a vampire who turned us but couldn’t meet with them after we completely turned, it was so frustating because no one help to reveal what was really inside of us. Other vampire won’t simply took you because you are a newborn and some strong vampires find you bothersome.”

Wonwoo didn’t say anything again, he slowly sat on the bed, wiped his tired face and let out a deep breath he unconciously held. Taking a long time in the wild alone could make you into an unreasonable person. He should be thankful he found a shelter, yet he yelled at Mingyu for something personal.

“I'm a wanted person, someone out there wanting me dead for real, I couldn’t stay here for too long, I need to keep moving so that they will eventually lost my scent.” Wonwoo finally said, desperate.

“You need to stay with us for you to be safe and don’t have to be runing forever.” Mingyu said as he pulled a chair to sit right in front of Wonwoo, matching his view.

Wonwoo startled by the action, and when Mingyu stared right at him, he felt like he was captured by those eyes. Mingyu not only had a perfect figure, his eyes were shining, his nose was tall and even his lips were full. It seemed that this creature in front of him simply could take his breath away. Not to mention the sweet scents coming from his blood was really mind-blowing. He kept wanting to taste the sweet blood even just for a drip. Wonwoo gulped at the thought.

“I thought I said to keep your mind from thinking about me!” Mingyu half whispered half yelled at Wonwoo, making Wonwoo jumped slightly, awakening him from daydreaming. Even so the pink color painting Mingyu’s cheek didn’t go unnoticed by Wonwoo, “I’ve decided that mind control is the first thing you need to learn! Don’t walked out from this room!” Mingyu fidgeted in his place before stood up so sudden giving Wonwoo a start for the second time, “I’ll see you in the morning!” then went out of the room in a flash, leaving a confused Wonwoo on the bedside.

=*=

Wonwoo didn’t realize it was already dawn until he heard a bird chirping outside the window and a pinch of sunlight penetrating the dark room. He couldn’t sleep last night, couldn’t even move from his spot since Mingyu left him. The whole night was really stange, the fact that he could do nothing was the weirdest thing of this all. Maybe he really was stupid as Mingyu addressing him. He was a vampire but didn’t know anything about himself. He only knew how to survive. Running and feeding were the things he did on daily basis. Without a home, without friends. Now it seemed that there were more into it. Maybe his curiousity that made him willingly stayed.

A knock on the door made Wonwoo realized that he wasn’t alone anymore like any other morning. Yellow hair peeked from outside and the person gave Wonwoo a friendly smile.

“Hi, there!” he said in a cheerful voice. Who is it again? “I'm Hoshi,” he introduced himself, “Jeonghan is waiting for you on the backyard, if you’re ready for your lesson then come on out!” Hoshi said and ready to go out again, but Wonwoo stopped him.

“I'm sorry.. but what was all this about? Lesson and learning.. is this some kind of school?!” Wonwoo desperately asking.

Hoshi only gave him a playful smile, “you know, there is some clothes on the closet, maybe you should change first, Jeonghan wouldn’t mind waiting, he’ll answer all your question.”

Wonwoo left alone again. He scratched his head in frustation but eventually did what Hoshi told him to. He started rummaging the closet for clothes that will fit. He decided on a grey sweater and shorts. He washed himself fast at the shower – oh shower how he missed the water falling down on him instead of just dipping in the nearest riverbank – and get dressed.

Wonwoo carefully went out of the room and it seemed that the other occupants in this house hadn’t arisen yet. He slightly wondered if Mingyu had woke up and would also in the backyard waiting for him.

He tried to hide his dissappointment when what he found there was the pretty man from last night in the middle of fallen leaves, pacing alone. He smiled softly when finally noticed that Wonwoo had come. His figure would make everyone doubt that he was a vampire, he would make a beautiful angel instead.

“Wonwoo, Seungcheol has a sharp hearing, you’re lucky that he’s still asleep, if not you’ll be a dead meat for not controlling your mind.” Jeonghan chuckled happily at his own words.

Here comes the talk about mind control, he’d been itching to asked the subject, “why all of you can read my mind but I don’t have the ability to do so?”

“You need to learn to be able controlling every power you have. First, mind control, to be able to read someone’s mind you need to learn how to close your mind so other vampire won’t easily read yours, after that you can easily read human’s mind because they don’t have the ability to close them. Second, knowledge, you need to know everything about vampire, from our history to what we could do with this given power. Third, wilderness control, you should know by now that you have no difference from a beast because you were made one, but actually we could live a normal life as long as you can control the beast inside of you.” Jeonghan explained, “all of this should be taught by your attacker if they hadn’t be dead already. You know, your attacker and you should have a knot that tying you two to be able to meet wherever so you won’t lose for your first awake until you can live alone. Seeing that you don’t even try to look for your attacker that only means that yours had been dead.” He continued.

“I don’t even know who was he. One night I went home later than usual, so I took a shorcut. In front of a ruined building I was attacked, but some ruins fall upon us and the last thing I remember before I was hit was that the vampire had his bleeding wrist in my mouth.”

The morning they spent talking about Wonwoo so that Jeonghan would know from where to start the lesson. Jeonghan taught Wonwoo about mind control because Mingyu told him to do so. Jeonghan usually start from history but he said that Mingyu came annoyed last night asking Jeonghan to start with mind control. It wasn’t hard, Wonwoo thought because he actually had it from the first time as Jeonghan said, he just didn’t know how to use it. Jeonghan also said that he had to practice for only two days and soon he would mastered it.

“So you said you were in a run the whole time?” Jeonghan asked as he ended the lesson for today despite it was only afternoon.

“Yes, and I still worry about it, what if my chaser eventually find my scent and it leads them here? Is there a power to lose them?” Wonwoo asked. He started to worry about the other, if they catch him alone then it was okay, but he had pulled other people to this trouble caused by his stupidity.

“Why should they lose you, let them come and we’ll fight, you’re not alone anymore!” Jeonghan’s word pulled a string in his heart. This creature could really be angel in disguise because his every action was nice and brought comfort to him. He wasn’t alone anymore that’s for sure but let them fight for him seemed too much of a help for stranger they only met last night.

“Did you just close your mind? Only half of it was invading my mind and the rest were blur.” Jeonghan said, surprised in his tone.

Wonwoo just gave him a short laugh.

=*=

Jeonghan laughed at Wonwoo’s shocked expression when he showed him an ice box full of blood bags. He gave Wonwoo a bag and suddenly his beast took control. He gulped the whole bag in no time. Jeonghan didn’t seem to mind though, he even took the second bag from the box seeing that Wonwoo still had his eyes red. But unfortunately Jeonghan didn’t give the bag straightaway.

“You should try to control your hunger, I know you can because you’ve been sucking someone’s dry in the past, it should give you control over your feeding time, but you can find blood here anytime, your mind may give you suggestion to just come here and take a bag, you will end up consuming this whole box by yourself. The rule is, this is everyone’s, we share so you won’t preying on human everynight. You must be aching for some flesh once in a while, it’s okay you can go find them, but this can restrain you from biting human even for months. This is your last bag for this week, let’s see if you can go without blood for a week.” Jeonghan finally gave Wonwoo the bag. Wonwoo drank it with a calmer manner.

“I haven’t been feeding for 2 weeks.” Wonwoo said as he threw the empty bag to the trashcan.

“Wow, this is easier than I thought, you really learning by doing, you only used your natural instinct to everything around you,” Jeonghan said surprisingly not surprised, “but you didn’t know that we were vampire.” He continued, smirking.

“I think I’ve been really hungry and weak so I couldn’t differentiate the smell. Mingyu’s scent didn’t smell like vampire at all at my mind last night, so I just jumped on him. But you... I couldn’t smell you even now, do you use any power to hide the smell?”

Jeonghan smiled at that, making Wonwoo shiver at the change, “I have the scent, you can smell it actually, but it changes every time you try to smell it so you must be getting confused over it, only one person can get my scent right away.”

Without Wonwoo had a chance to blink, someone came behind Jeonghan and hugged him. Seungcheol with no shirt on smirking at him as he sniffed at Jeonghan’s neck, “only me can smell your sweet scent, babe..” Seungcheol whispered to Jeonghan’s ear but didn’t go unheard by Wonwoo, making him uncomfortable being in such circumstance.

Seeing from Jeonghan’s expression, he didn’t seem to mind Seungcheol doing things to him. He looked like enjoyed it instead. Judging from the way they hugged it was clear that they were couple.

“We’re going to continue the lesson tomorrow, Wonwoo!” Jeonghan shouted as he was being dragged by Seungcheol probably to their bedroom.

As he lost sight of Jeonghan, a boy that looked like foreigner came out from the corner, “’sup!” he greeted. He went staight to the fridge and took out a half empty bag blood then pouring it into a shot glass. As he drink he looked back and forth at Wonwoo’s face and the full bag blood in his hand, “did Jeonghan give you that?”

Wonwoo stared at the boy, unsure of what to say, “uhmm, yes?”

“oh yeah, then drink, it won’t as tasty if you leave it at room temperature,” he explained and put an ice cube to his own glass before drinking it in one shot.

Without thinking twice he took a sip at the blood and tried to control the urge to gulped it down like the first time. Taste of blood always made his head lighter and empty from thought, he couldn’t think of anything else when he drink.

As half of the bag gone, Wonwoo started to smell a scent impregnating his sense, it was stronger than last night and definitely from a vampire. The scent that Wonwoo wouldn’t ever trade with everything. He rushedly consuming the blood for he wanted to get a clearer smell invading his head, he wanted the scent to make him drunk. Wonwoo closed his eyes as the bag get emptied and the scent was really strong this time.

“What are you doing?” he heard someone ask. But it wasn’t Vernon’s voice.

Wonwoo opened his eyes and found himself in front of Mingyu who wore sunglasses. He jumped slightly in shocked and Mingyu looked at him in confusion. Wonwoo didn’t realize that Mingyu had been watching him doing stupid thing like earlier and it really was embarassing. He looked around for Vernon but he wasn’t in the room anymore. So he couldn’t make any excuses.

“I’m just.. uhmm.. drinking..?” he tried to give Mingyu a smile so the situation wouldn’t get awkward. He didn’t control his mind earlier, and if Mingyu had been there for longer than he thought, maybe he had heard everything on Wonwoo’s mind.

It was hard to know what Mingyu’s respond behind those sunglasses but his lips didn’t even move so maybe Mingyu just stared at him with a blank expression.

Don’t get this more awkward than it should... Wonwoo heard something in the back of his mind, it was Mingyu’s voice. He just let Wonwoo read his mind. Did he do it on purpose or just a slip?

Mingyu suddenly fidgeted in his spot, Wonwoo thought that they had just read each other’s mind, “no.. I didn’t do it on purpose!” Mingyu said awkwardly as he turned his head away from Wonwoo’s gaze.

Mingyu tried to runaway again this time, but Wonwoo was faster. Before Mingyu could open the front door he was already stood  blocking it. Mingyu took off his sunglasses annoyingly and tried to pull at Wonwoo’s arm to move from the door but Wonwoo didn’t budge.

“I want to apologize,” Wonwoo said finally. Mingyu stopped what he was doing and looked at Wonwoo. In reflex Wonwoo tried to close his mind so Mingyu wouldn’t know what he was thinking anymore because right now Mingyu was the only thing running in his head. “For trying to bite you and yelling at you last night,” he continued.

Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s hold on his arm weakening and he used the opportunity to grab Mingyu’s hand then went out of the house.

“Hey! You shouldn’t be outside!” Mingyu yelled and tried to freed his hand from Wonwoo’s strong hold.

“It will be okay, let’s take a walk. Don’t worry it won’t be long..” Wonwoo gave Mingyu a soft smile to assure him. Mingyu could only sigh and let Wonwoo led him to the deeper side of the woods.

Wonwoo casually walked before Mingyu with occassionally turned his head to look at Mingyu behind him, in case he suddenly gone. But Mingyu surprisingly just obediently followed him.

“Where are we going? We shouldn’t go too far!” Mingyu said but kept his gaze away from Wonwoo.

Without words Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu’s hand again and yanked him to his side, “let’s run a little then..” and Wonwoo used his power to run faster than any human could, dragging Mingyu behind him who didn’t have a choice but to follow Wonwoo’s pace.

With their speed they made it in no time to Wonwoo’s destination. A riverbank where Wonwoo took bath everyday. From there they continued walking until they arrived at a house ruin. It wasn’t even a house anymore, it looked much like a cave.

“This is the place where I lived,” Wonwoo said and went inside naturally. Mingyu just stood in the front entrance, taking time to see every part of the house.

“How long have you lived in here?” Mingyu asked.

“A month or so. This is the longest time I live in one place,” Wonwoo stated. He then picked a worn out bag from the floor, “I only come to fetch this.”

“What’s that?”

“Some clothes and my journal.”

“Oh,” Mingyu responded shortly. It looked like he wanted to say something more but held it back. Wonwoo couldn’t know what was in Mingyu’s mind when he closed it too tight. Why Wonwoo even wanted to read Mingyu’s mind though.

Wonwoo tried to calm his own nerve from thinking about Mingyu too much, about every little things Mingyu did. He noticed Mingyu always brushed his hand on his neck when he’s nervous and then tried to look calmer by slipping his other hand to his jeans pocket. Wonwoo remembered how those hands felt when he held it earlier, it was a pity that he let go so fast, but he thought he had annoyed Mingyu too much with all his thought about him, he might be uncomfortable.

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu called as he walked slowly towards where Wonwoo sat on a made up chair from a big tree branch.

Wonwoo hummed in response, waiting for Mingyu to let out what on his mind, but Mingyu just keep walking until he stood in front of Wonwoo. The scene looked a lot like dejavu, Wonwoo thought, but there wasn’t a suffocating air as it was last night. Wonwoo felt more at ease being in nature like this.

“Can you close your eyes for a moment?” Mingyu asked calmly making Wonwoo puzzled by the request.

When Mingyu assured him that it was fine, Wonwoo nodded before closing his eyes. For a moment he didn’t hear anything, not even Mingyu’s breath, but then he heard shuffling of fallen leaves below his feet that signified Mingyu was still there. But then it’s gone again and silent following. Wonwoo could only feel the wind brushing his skin without sense of Mingyu everywhere.

However, it always there, Mingyu’s scent, endearing. The mere presence of the smell could make Wonwoo succumbing further to the sweet aroma. He sniffed once and he could feel Mingyu was still in front of him, but slowly it moved to the right, he unconciously following the source of the smell. Mingyu really mastering the ability to move without sound, Wonwoo thought. In the next seconds Wonwoo’s sense of smell continued following Mingyu’s scent to left and right.

And then it vanished in a moment. Wonwoo couldn’t locating the scent everywhere. He panicked but still kept his eyes closed because he trust Mingyu and Mingyu asked him to do this. He tried to search for Mingyu to any direction but still couldn’t find it.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo asked, starting to feel worried.

One second, two seconds, and there was no answer from the tall vampire. On the third, Wonwoo could let out a long breath because now he could feel Mingyu’s hand on his left shoulder and Mingyu’s breath ghosting over his neck. Wonwoo was nervous suddenly because of their proximity. It was the first time Mingyu was this close to him, and Mingyu’s smell was stronger than ever he could drowned in them.

“Wonwoo...” Mingyu purred into his ear and Wonwoo felt his hair standing in satisfaction, “...I’m not the only one with sweet blood.” He continued.

Wonwoo didn’t really understand what the meaning of his words, but after hearing that he gathered the courage to open his eyes and turned his head to catch Mingyu’s gaze. They were face to face now, nose almost touching and breaths seemed to mix with each others. Wonwoo opened his mouth to say something but not even a word could form in his lips. He could only stare at those shiny eyes and once a while took a look at Mingyu’s lips.

“What are you waiting for?” Wonwoo heard Mingyu asked, seemed already out of breath.

“My control, to leave me already,” in the same state as Mingyu, Wonwoo managed to answer. He saw that the look in Mingyu’s eyes revealed a shocked expression.

Then Mingyu smile beautifully and it was an amazing sight for Wonwoo’s eyes, “you can lose it for a while, we can bring it back later,” Mingyu said in a calmer manner.

It was the best words Wonwoo heard today. The words made Wonwoo didn’t waste any more time to catch Mingyu’s lips between his own after he made Mingyu sat beside him. His arms wrapped around Mingyu’s waist and he could feel Mingyu’s hand travelled to his nape and kneading the skin there. Mingyu’s touch felt like heaven eventhough he would never knew what kind of feeling heaven has. But with Mingyu it was only about beauty and glory in opposite to what he was become.

They continued the sweet kiss until Wonwoo slipped his finger into Mingyu’s black sweatshirt and lightly grazing the skin on Mingyu’s back. Mingyu opened his mouth to let a soft squeak and Wonwoo used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the warm cavern. It didn’t go unaccepted, because Mingyu’s tongue started to dance with Wonwoo eager ones.

They kept lip locking and hand touching everywhere they could. Wonwoo eventually felt the urge to breath but his lips didn’t want to leave Mingyu’s skin even for a moment. So his kissed travelled down from Mingyu’s chin to Mingyu’s neck  and there where he felt another urge. Suddenly his fangs breaked out and it itched to just bite the skin in front of him. But was it the right thing to do? Biting another vampire?

As Wonwoo busied himself weighing the consequent of what he was about to do, Mingyu sat up and dragging Wonwoo with him, “let’s get out of here!” Mingyu said breathlessly and Wonwoo could see the fangs also protruding in the inside of Mingyu’s mouth. He didn’t forget his nostalgic bag when this time it was Mingyu’s turn to drag him by his hand, running with inhuman speed towards the villa.

Wonwoo was being dragged once again, this time with normal pace, to upstair but different room. He was assuming that it was Mingyu’s room. This room didn’t have a proper window and the only source of light is closed with black clothes. Fortunately Mingyu switched one of the bedside lamp in hurry before attacking Wonwoo’s lips once again.

“Let it go, Wonwoo.. you don’t know how frustated I was but turned on at the same time when you yell at me last night,” Mingyu stated.

Wonwoo didn’t think anymore and just threw Mingyu to the bed. He tugged at the sweatshirt Mingyu wearing to slip it off him. Mingyu did the same to him. When the two of them were equally shirtless, Mingyu shifted until his back hit the headboard . Wonwoo settled between Mingyu’s opened legs and Mingyu linked his arms behind Wonwoo’s head, it made it easier for Wonwoo to freely assaulting Mingyu’s lips and down to his neck.

Mingyu seemed to be expecting this to happen because he was slightly tilted his head to the side so Wonwoo had a better access. Wonwoo hesitated for a moment, but Mingyu had been urging him to do this, so who he was to deny this amazing creature. Slowly after he found Mingyu’s vein, he started to sink his fangs into Mingyu’s waiting neck. He heard Mingyu wimphering but chose to just ignore it for a while because the taste of Mingyu’s blood suddenly touching his tongue enough to lose all sense he had. The next thing he knew, he was swallowing the sweet liquid and it was the first time he taste something so glorious in his life. It felt like he was high and didn’t want to stop sipping the wonder of Mingyu’s blood.

Without separating his mouth with Mingyu’s neck, Wonwoo sat back on the bed with Mingyu straddling his hips. He could feel Mingyu’s nails sinked deeper into the skin of his back it would leave marks for days, he was sure of it. But it didn’t make Wonwoo stop sucking on Mingyu’s neck like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s hips move uncontrollably above his crotch. It was enough to get half of his sense get back together so he detached his mouth from Mingyu’s inviting neck and still his hips movement for a while.

A frown came to Mingyu’s forehead as he was forced to stay still. His hands on each side of Wonwoo’s shoulder got a strong hold, Wonwoo sure that would be blue by tomorrow, “please...” Mingyu pleaded.

Seeing Mingyu laboring a hard breathing with his hair a mess and blood dripping from two of clear bitemarks made Wonwoo once again lose his mind and attacking Mingyu’s lips harder and messier. It also sent shiver to Wonwoo’s body when their chest rubbed against each other and he wanted all of their body touch without even a strand of clothes, so he started peeling their pants off.

Wonwoo never thought the ugly fate that came to him 3 months ago would lead him to a bliss like this. Meeting a dark creature wrapped by a beautiful package wasn’t something he would witness in daily life even when he was still a human. He believed it wasn’t coincidence that he met Mingyu. They happened for a reason. Maybe Mingyu really was sent from heaven – eventhough he knew there was no heaven for creature like them – to bring him out from losing himself. Mingyu was a thing he would never even dare to think would come to his life at any rate.

Wonwoo who couldn’t utter a single word because he was busy making love to Mingyu open his mind deliberately, so Mingyu could read into his mind instead. He wanted Mingyu to know that he didn’t want Mingyu for a short time but a lifetime. He wanted Mingyu to realize that he wanted to possess Mingyu as his, to be able to make love together every moment.

By the time they felt close to oblivion, Mingyu trapped Wonwoo’s head between his hand and stared at his eyes in a daze, “I'm already yours.” Mingyu said.

They smiled at each other before Wonwoo rolled his hips and with one hard thrust they reach heaven together. Wonwoo buried his head in Mingyu’s neck and Mingyu hugged Wonwoo’s sweat drenched body closer to his similar state, never wanted to be separated.

In the aftermath of their activity, with breath still heavy, Mingyu spoke, “My turn to make you mine,” and buried his fangs in Wonwoo’s neck.

=*=

note: unbeta-ed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ^^ if some of you have already read this on ASF let me know, the promised next chapter will come soon.  
> want to chat about my upcoming, find me on twitter [here](http://twitter.com/HMH_marionette) thank you!


End file.
